milo_murphys_law_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Milo Murphy
Milo Danger Murphy ("Danger" pronounced dɔ̃ˈʒe, do-jé) is the main and titular character of Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by Al Yankovic. He is the best friend of Melissa Chase and Zack Underwood, and is condemned to live his whole life under Murphy's Law: anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Personality Milo is a very cheerful, good-hearted person. He is incredibly optimistic in the face of adversity and tends to view most situations in a positive and exciting way, regardless of the danger surrounding him. His attitude has the tendency to inspire those closest to him, and he's generally well liked by his community, although they avoid him more often than not on account of his condition. Milo loves living with Murphy's Law, and he considers his life much more exciting than that of other kids, to the point that Melissa stopped looking for a cure because she realized he would never want one. Living with Murphy's Law made Milo very good at staying calm and improvising solutions, and when bad things happen to him (and they usually do), he often uses stuff from his backpack or his surroundings. Milo is very understanding when the people around him express doubts about his presence in certain situations, regardless of how close they are, and he will often leave on request to prevent Murphy's Law from interfering in delicate situations. He knows that they mean well, and he reassures them that they are right to be concerned. Milo can, at times, be quite oblivious to the people around him, and the way he is being treated. He likes to see the best in everyone to the point he ignores and often fails to notice their behavior. He treats people well even when they're directly rude to him, as seen through Cavendish's entire one-sided rivalry with him in which he treated Milo in a very rude, condescending manner, or his excitement at being called Elliot's 'friend' in spite of the fact that it was clearly meant to be sarcastic. On the occasion that somebody says something really awful towards him over his condition, Milo tends to simply remain silent or even walk away, leaving his friends to defend him. He has a deep love and appreciation for his friends and family and enjoys spending time with them. When asked by Victor Verliezer what he liked more than anything, he promptly responded with 'My family'. In spite of his constant optimism, Milo has shown strong doubt over his decisions when Murphy's Law proves to be too much of a danger to the people he cares about, although he's quick to bounce back with the support of those close to him. Physical Appearance Milo is a young boy with light skin, dark brown eyes, and a round face with prominent cheeks and a pointed nose. His short brown hair sticks up at the front - a quirk very typical of males in the Murphy family line. He wears a deep pink sweater vest with small, greyish-brown stripes over a pale-yellow short sleeve shirt that has a downturned collar. His shorts are light brown and end above his knees, with pockets and visible seams on the sides. He wears long white socks with a pair of his trademark shoes, brown slip-ons that he orders online from a company that guarantees same day delivery. Milo is nearly always seen wearing his backpack, which is packed full of supplies to help him deal with anything Murphy's Law throws at him. His backpack is a dark green color with black straps and small black pockets on either side. There are diagonal black and yellow stripes reminiscent of a caution sign on the back, beneath the opening flap. Milo is implied to have a number of scars caused by Murphy's Law related incidents, as shown in Going the Extra Milo when he thanked a construction worker for noticing his newest scar. He often holds the top of his backpack straps with both hands while he walks, a stance mimicked by Zack at the end of the episode Smooth Opera-tor. Skills and Abilities From a young age, Milo has proven himself to be quite adept at dealing with Murphy's Law. Regardless of what's going wrong around him, he remains calm, constantly using both his backpack and his surroundings to improvise a solution. Even without his backpack, Milo has shown himself to be quick and resourceful, with a wide and unusual variety of skills. Murphy's Law Living with Murphy's Law has given Milo a number of abilities, including, but not limited to: Building and repairing: On a number of occasions, Milo has shown himself to be proficient at building and repairing, having been the one to install an 'asteroid early warning' system on the roof of the Murphy house, and having turned his father's decommissioned truck into a haunted house. During their adventure's he's constantly fixing stuff as it goes wrong, from drinking fountains to ceiling vents. Strength: Like his father, and likely others living with EHML, Milo seems to be unusually strong for a person his age. His backpack is full of tools and objects, including an anchor, and he constantly wears body armor that was heavy enough to pin Principal Milder to the floor ("Worked Day", "Athledecamathalon"). Musical Abilities EDIT Milo has proven himself to have strong musical abilities, and he plays accordion in the band Just Getting Started. He does so while avoiding any potential disasters, often fighting against Murphy's Law as he plays, showing his skills with his instrument. Accordion: Milo's trademark instrument is the accordion, which he carries around with him everywhere and plays with great proficiency. This is a nod to his voice actor, Al Yankovic, who is known for playing the accordion. In The Undergrounders, he plays it to distract Zack from his claustro-avoidance. He does the same in Fungus Among Us when he wants to annoy the giant Pistachion into attacking him. Singing: Milo has shown, too, that he is a talented singer, often doing backup vocals alongside his accordion in Just Getting Started, and singing Toboggan of Love to Sara and Neal after accidentally ruining their date. Miscellaneous In spite of Murphy's Law related setbacks, Milo has gone out of his way to take a number of classes and to learn skills that aren't necessary to his survival. Cooking: In Secrets and Pies, it is revealed that Milo had been taking cooking classes. While it is clear his friends don't trust his ability to cook without disaster, he manages to make some tasty looking mac and cheese before things go wrong. Grappling Hook: In Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!, Milo stated that he'd taken grappling hook classes, saying that they paid off after he was able to use the grappling hook properly on the first try. Category:Male Category:Murphy